


Kuroo Drabbles

by VintageValhalla



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bounty Hunters, Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Space, Final Haikyuu Quest, Third Years, graduating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageValhalla/pseuds/VintageValhalla
Summary: These are small drabbles that I post to Instagram, but I decided to have a second place for them to be a little collection!





	1. King Kuroo

The tradition of celebrating the first day of summer with a grand festival had been apparent for generations. Initially originating from the kingdom of Aoba Jousai, the other kingdoms had been quick to adopt the same tradition since the first one became a magnificent tale which all children grew up listening to. The glowing lanterns, the chance to meet the monarch themself -- hell, even the concept of being allowed into the courtyard of the castle was a fascinating story to hear!

However, this year, Aoba Jousai wasn't the one hosting it. This year, Nekoma was. King Kuroo Tetsurou knew how many people were expecting a festival which would be nothing short of phenomenal. In fact, he had had his advisors planning and organising it as soon as it was announced that the cats were to host.

And now, the day had arrived. The summer solstice. Royalty and citizens alike had travelled all sorts of lengths from their own kingdoms to witness what Nekoma would have in store. As soon as the clock struck 6, the gates to the castle swung out in the most dramatic fashion possible. Dancers, fire-breathers, singers -- any sort of performer you could think of, they were there, parading down the grand steps which connected the castle to the rest of the kingdom. A mixture of red and white lanterns lined every single path, fountain and stall within Nekoma's walls, all of it gorgeously complimenting the orange sun in the sky perfectly.

At the back of this parade were those responsible; King Kuroo Tetsurou, as well as his main advisors, Kai Nobuyuki and Kozume Kenma. All three of them were certainly dressed to impress, wearing expensive-looking cloaks and tunics. Even the gloves the king were wearing must have cost an absolute fortune!

It took at least 20 minutes for this grand parade to make its way down to the plaza, where King Kuroo finally broke away from the crowd, and climbed up to his stage instead. Yet instead of saying anything at all, the king bowed and grinned, only to be joined by what must have been a couple guest nobles from Aoba Jousai, given the white and teal outfits.

At once, these two nobles lit their white lanterns, letting them fly into the air. These two leaders were quickly followed by a sea of red, gold, green, teal, amber and orange lanterns, all flying up to join one another in the sky. The festival had officially begun.


	2. Being A Third Year Is Hard

Kuroo didn't know that all of this could taste so bittersweet; being a third year, the captain of the volleyball team, the concept of leaving both Nekoma and Nerima for university.

On one hand, this graduation was good - no more geography, history, English lessons. Instead, Kuroo would now be able to study what he wants! Hell, he can do whatever he wants with his life now! However, graduating also meant...leaving. He'd no longer play with Nekoma, with Kenma, Yamamoto, Fukunaga, or any of the first years again. There would be no more jumping back and suppressing a laugh every time Yaku scolded Lev for one thing or another.   
Kuroo Tetsurou was leaving Nekoma.   
Kuroo Tetsurou wouldn't be the captain anymore.

There was no more walking home with Kenma everyday, pulling Kenma out of bed, looking after Kenma when he had a fever. Instead, Kuroo would be on the other side of Tokyo with no time on his hands to ever come home, and probably not even enough energy to sustain the amount of train rides which it would take. But hey, at least he could study whatever he wanted now -- he would now be able to effectively spend the rest of his life wearing a lab coat and making enough science jokes at both Bokuto and Yaku to make them groan and shove him away. Kuroo was looking forward to that part.   
Kuroo knew he would get homesick, but more for the people than the place itself. He knew the first few months of missing the team would hurt his heart. But instead of crying and complaining about wanting to go back; he would be proud. Kuroo Tetsurou would be proud that he was once the captain, and that he would now be able to watch Yamamoto step up and carry Nekoma to Nationals instead.

He couldn't wait to graduate, even if it was bittersweet.


	3. His Dumb Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based off of that one dumb lovestruck smile Kuroo did before when he was thinking about Kenma.
> 
> You know the one.

All Kuroo seemed to manage was a small chuckle. He also let out a small puff of air if you were close enough to hear it. The best way to describe him currently was content. Nothing to pull him down, nor to necessarily bring him up either.

Just content.

It was nice, honestly. The last 18 years had been nothing but studying and volleyball - both very intense and important within Kuroo's mind. And yes, he had enjoyed it. But at the same time...it was nice to do nothing every once in a while, right?

Plus, that's what cats apparently did anyway, right? Nothing?

However, even though the body may be still, the mind wasn't. It was full of - again - pleasantness. His teammates, his rivals, his close friends, his families, his dreams and aspirations -- all of the things Kuroo held close to his heart.

It was nice to do nothing every once in a while. It helps to unwind and just...reflect. It helped Kuroo to appreciate what he really had right now. He wouldn't want his life any other way.


	4. Birthday Boy

Kuroo loves his birthday.

He loves presents, the whole ritual around the cake, and just the fact that that was _his _day.__

__Kuroo, usually for the sake of Kenma, had quite quiet birthdays. Don't get him wrong - he loved the comfortable silences that he was only ever able to have with his best friend. However, both Nekoma and elements of Fukurodani were obviously itching for more than just a toned down celebration._ _

__So when everyone on the team minus a certain captain and setter took plans into their own hands? Kuroo certainly was surprised. A pleasant surprise, though.  
In fact, the middle blocker could practically feel his face and eyes light up simultaneously upon seeing how Nekoma's boys volleyball team had transformed the gym into a place for a genuine celebration._ _

__Kuroo Tetsurou was 19 now. He felt very special, and there was nobody else in the world that he would rather spend this time with than his own team._ _


	5. The Bounty Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was initially supposed to be a massive roleplay starter, but I'm still proud enough of it to put it here!

Nekoma.

One of the many colonies which was dotted across the Milky Way. And just like many other colonies, this one had a group of bounty hunters.

Trading and collecting bounties were the two main ways all of the colonies funded themselves. Well, all of the successful ones.   
Nekoma preferred the retrieval-type jobs, instead of all of the messy intimidating and generally roughing each other up ones like Karasuno seemed to prefer. No, the cats liked to do things quick and simple; find a contact, find what (or who) they want, bring them back, gain a couple more credits. Simple.

However, this week's bounty seemed to be a little more than just some simple retrieval task. Hell, the job would probably last more than a week! But that's why the reward was so high. Opened up to whichever colony seemed to want it: 1,500,000 credits. And what for? Collecting a gem. Sounded simple when first read, but upon reading the hologram a little closer, Kuroo realised what gem they were asking for. _The _gem.__

__The very fuel that The Core ran on. Poudretteite. Of course, Kuroo being Kuroo, he had already done research on the said gem. Very rare. Very pretty. Very expensive. This would be a job worth taking._ _

__And so he did. Along with a few others, Kuroo piloted his ship to The Core; a citadel and space station of sorts where all aspiring merchants, explorers and entrepeneurs started off. It was also the place to go to receive and collect bounties, which was why Kuroo had graced the station with his presence. However, he didn't seem to be the only one signing up for this..._ _


	6. Gatekeeper

If it was up to him, Kuroo Tetsurou would say that he’s pretty good at his job. Of course, the rewards and payments that he got for ensuring that Princess Yui remained within her own wing of the castle were definitely an incentive for this work ethic. However, this job wasn’t for the faint of heart.

Grand King Oikawa chose him for a reason.

The first may be that he works well under pressure. Kuroo had shown this ability from day one, and it must have really impressed Oikawa. Perhaps Kuroo was the reason that these “heroes” were yet to succeed in their retrieval mission?

A second reason may be that Kuroo is quick witted. It’s well-known that he is great at provoking his rivals thanks to his intel on their current problems, as well as longstanding issues and weaknesses. But hey, even if the actual heroes themselves could tolerate Kuroo; Princess Yui couldn’t stand him! That is an achievement in itself.

If Kuroo was the type to brag, he could probably come up with many more reasons as to why Oikawa chose him and nobody else. But overall, Kuroo Tetsurou was a damn good villain, and he definitely wasn’t going anywhere any time soon.


End file.
